


Hot Water

by BabyGrinch1399



Series: white cherry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGrinch1399/pseuds/BabyGrinch1399
Summary: He didn’t even hear the bathroom door creek open followed by the shower door. Nor did he sense the presence creeping behind him until he felt thin fingers slither through his hair, sharp nails scratching into his scalp. He was about to panic, turn around and throw a fist at whatever broke him from his thoughts until he felt soft lips press against his shoulder blade and a soft tummy squish against his lower back.“Hey, big guy~”
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: white cherry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760365
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Hot Water

The shower hissed to life as hot water sprayed down onto the raven haired man. Outside the bathroom window, the sky was black with clouds as rain poured down from the heavens. It was cold and miserable, so Vincent instinctively wanted to go for a warm shower to heat himself up. Not that he had much choice. (He really needed one).

He had just come back from another job. A particularly bloody one with a few close calls. Normally he didn’t care, another day, another job. But this time was different. Narrowly avoiding a hit that could’ve done some serious damage, his thoughts instantly went to the Omega under his wing, his Omega. What would’ve happened if he didn’t return home that night. He couldn’t dwell on it too much. It would cause him to overthink and lose focus. He needed to be on his game. 

The steam from the shower slipped through the crack in the open window. The neon lights of the city skylines shone through the frosted glass. Vincent stood under the hot water with his eyes closed as the hot water dripped down his toned body, washing away the blood and dirt from tonight's job. 

Visuals of the events that transpired that night flashed in his mind. The job was a hit in a hotel. A high ranking member of his employer's opposition was having a party for something. He didn’t bother to ask. Of course he brought all of his mob friends to celebrate with him. Nothing Vincent couldn’t handle. He was just more aware of how close the close calls were. 

He didn’t even hear the bathroom door creek open followed by the shower door. Nor did he sense the presence creeping behind him until he felt thin fingers slither through his hair, sharp nails scratching into his scalp. He was about to panic, turn around and throw a fist at whatever broke him from his thoughts until he felt soft lips press against his shoulder blade and a soft tummy squish against his lower back. 

“Hey, big guy~” Mat purred into Vincent’s ear, making the Alpha’s face light up. A smile creeping onto his face as his eyes opened. “Hey, you.” he grumbled softly, turning around and looking down at his mate while wrapping his arms around the smaller one’s back to pull him closer. 

“Thought I’d keep ya company. Maybe help you with those hard to reach places.” Mat spoke with a grin as Vincent only grinned in response. “You’re too kind.” he gently praised, making the small Omega beam brightly.

The two shared a deep, loving kiss under the downpour before breaking the kiss with Mat staring into Vincent’s deep blue eyes. His lithe hands reaching up for the soap bottles to wash his mountain of a boyfriend. A challenging task but most rewarding. 

Vincent didn’t laugh when he felt Mat’s hand try to reach his shoulders with the soapy sponge, prompting him to bend his knees and hunch over without a word. Smiling ever so slightly at hearing a quiet “thank you” from his mate. He then promptly closed his eyes and remained on his knees as he felt Mat’s nimble fingers run through his black hair. He knew Mat couldn’t help himself when it came to his hair. Having to sit on his knees and let the Omega mess around, playing with the soapy bubble covered hair and fixing it into different styles. 

Vincent then stood up and dipped his head under the showerhead again, washing the soap out of his hair when he felt Mat’s gentle hands wrap around his waist and roam up his chest. Vincent stood silently as he felt Mat’s fingers trace up his muscular body from his belly button to where his dog tags sat comfortably in between his pecs. 

The Alpha didn’t miss the way his mates hands slithered back down his body, towards his crotch area. Both hands found themselves playing around with Vincent’s member. One hand gently stroking his length while the other fondled his balls. Vincent let out a soft moan as he looked forward at the tiled walls while letting his Omega have his fun. Only wincing slightly as he felt Mat’s teeth sink into his skin and nip at his flesh. Turning to face Mat, his member now fully awake. He gave a look that his boyfriend knew the meaning of. Mat knew exactly what Vincent wanted at that time;   
Doing as he was told, being commanded by Vincent’s eyes alone, Mat got down onto his knees, and, with his lithe hand wrapped around Vincent’s thick member, took the tip into his mouth and got to work. 

The raven haired Alpha let out a little wince and a moan as he pressed his hand against the wall for support. Mat’s pierced tongue worked wonders around his sensitive tip. Running his fingers through Mat’s sand coloured hair, he smiled and nodded as Mat continued sucking on Vincent’s member. Bobbing his head back and forth while jerking it with his hand, using the other to scratch down Vincent’s stomach with his chipped paint covered fingers. 

Vincent soon wanted a change of pace and effortlessly lifted Mat into the air, pinning his back to the wall, the two shared a brief kiss as Vincent slowly slid his length inside of Mat’s slick hole. Relishing in feeling Mat stiffen up and moan into his mouth. 

Vincent broke the kiss and grinned at his Omega who had completely submitted to him. Holding Mat against the wall, Vincent started to thrust in and out of his boyfriend's hole with ease. “God, you’re so wet.” Vincent cooed before immediately embracing his mate in a kiss to stop him from joking about them being in the shower. With Mat’s legs wrapped around Vincent’s waist, it gave him the freedom to grab ahold of Mat’s ass with one hand and clench around his throat with the other while their tongues battled for dominance in eachothers mouths with Vincent’s dominating. 

It didn’t take long for it to be the Alpha's turn to let out a moan into the kiss as he tensed up and came deep inside of his Omega. Pulling his member out, he sat Mat down and watched his seed slowly ooze out of his Omega’s used hole. Vincent never grew tired of that sight as he grinned down at Mat who was panting heavily and giving a sultry smile to his Alpha. “Come on, get up. It’s my turn to clean you now. You’re a mess.” Vincent ordered as Mat nodded slowly and weakly replied. “Yes sir…”.

Vincent gave his tired boyfriend a minute to compose himself. Vincent was never one to be gentle for very long. “Come on, the sooner you get up and let me clean you, the sooner we can cuddle.” Vincent urged as the promise of being little spoon gave Mat a burst of energy he didn’t know he had, jumping to his feet to get washed, he felt his knees wobble, still weak from earlier as he fell into Vincent’s muscular frame who held him supportively with a heavenly laugh. “Take it easy now... Don’t want you hurting yourself, do we?” the Alpha asked softly as he caressed the Omega’s hair before planting a soft kiss onto his scalp. 

“Just let me take care of you now. Okay?” he cooed as Mat nodded slowly, simply turning to jelly in Vincent’s embrace with that heavenly voice and laugh that filled him with pure bliss every time he heard it. “I love you…” Mat said weakly with a smile, tired and worn out from Vincent’s love as the Alpha looked down at him with his blue eyes, staring deeply into Mat’s teal’s.

“I love you too.”


End file.
